Ender Dragon Battle
The First Ender Dragon Battle was the concluding boss of Minecraft, and was first fought by HHW on Garfield's server (Karlton) on January 15, 2018. Those involved in the first battle were Garfield (MasterGarf), StrawberryMaster (then known as Dectap), Bobnekaro (JulyGrinch), GaryKJR (then known as ebrocca), and MonseurRoussil1997 (Roussil97). The Ender Dragon's Revenge, or the Second Ender Dragon Battle, was the rematch against the concluding boss of Minecraft, and it took place on January 20, 2018. Cooper7579 (CooperDean68) and GaryKJR (ebrocca) were the combatants in the battle, and upon the defeat of the Ender Dragon became the first HHW users to defeat the Ender Dragon without dying (and actively participated in the battle). Synopsis Battle 1 - Jan 15, 2018 After Garfield had located a stronghold a day or two prior, everyone began to prepare for the battle. Once they were ready, they traveled to the stronghold and entered the end. Once they emerged onto the island's surface, they immediately engaged the ender dragon. Many users died during the course of the battle, and only two users did not die in the battle, Dectap and Roussil97 (although the latter died later on). Dectap was one of the few who did not attack the Ender Dragon, but helped by creating a small shelter composed of End bricks, where many users hid to protect themselves from dying more (either from Endermen or from the Ender Dragon), while MasterGarf did a majority of the damage, and eventually slayed the dragon with his sword. After this, they were granted access to the outer end. They found two end city structures, one of which included an end ship (which Garfield looted, receiving his elytra). Dectap died in one of the ships. They also took this time to gather the strange plants that grew in the end before returning home. Battle 2 - Jan 20, 2018 The day after the defeat of the Ender Dragon, Cooper found out about the news and was upset that he did not get to participate in the battle. However, none of the combatants in the first battle had bottled the dragon's breath, and Cooper decided that he would fight the dragon himself in order to obtain the dragon's breath. On January 20, Cooper was joined by Gary, and they ventured to the stronghold to enter the End. At first, Gary didn't think that respawning the dragon was possible, but when Cooper placed four end crystals around the exit portal, beams of energy revived the obsidian tower crystals, a process which when complete resurrected the mighty dragon. This time, the dragon fought more aggressively, and spat balls of energy and poisonous breath at the two adventurers. Gary disabled the End crystals while Cooper focused on damaging the dragon. However, Gary spent most of his time running from the mobs of Endermen that pursued him, and Cooper occasionally would follow the Endermen to help Gary. After a long battle, which was silently spectated by MasterGarf and JulyGrinch, Cooper and Gary simultaneously landed a critical hit on the dragon, and once more it rose up into the sky and slowly disintegrated. Afterward, the two adventurers traveled to an End City, where they were met with numerous mishaps with Shulkers.Category:Boss battle Category:Event